Acoustic drums have existed for thousands of years. Modern materials have created drums with improved characteristics and sound over their ancient predecessors.
Electronic percussion instruments have been known since the late 1970's. They offer a wider range of potential sound variety than acoustic drums, as well as the possibility of quiet operation in situations where the high sound level of acoustic percussion is undesirable.
Acoustic drums have different playing characteristics than their electronic counterparts requiring a musician to translate their style from an acoustic drum to its corresponding electronic instrument.